One Piece: Saga of the Straw Hat Pirates
by Fanus Obscurus
Summary: The same journey, but a new crew member joins early in the quest, hailing from a land of mighty warriors thought gone. What will his acts and his secrets change, and will it all be for the better? Either way, the saga shall be wrote, and whatever the outcome, in Valhalla shall it be sung! Power Metal loving, Viking pirate, reporting for duty captain! Rated M for... reasons.


AN: Well, I would ike to lead this one with an apology for my latest disappearance, as my two latest addictions Borderlands 2 and One Piece, along with a friend dragging me into a on-off collab, have kinda been eating into my writing time. But, I decided to do as I do and write this to catalouge another fic that's popped up, this time, a One Piece story, with a pseudo self insert Marry Sue Devil Fruit User OC, because lets face it, if you want a character to be viable in combat in One Piece, 9 out of 10 its gonna need to be some kinda Marry Sue. Now, two things I will say first: 1, I am new to One Piece, having only just gotten through to the very beginning of the Arlong arc, anime only, so thats what I can do right now with accuracy till I watch more , and 2: having done my research, the Devil Fruit my mind has come up with IS very much like a cannon Devil Fruit, but the cannon version lacks a few traits of mine. Not gonna say witch one though! And, thanks to what I was listening to when I came up with the idea, namely Mannowar and Rhapsody, a lot of Norse mythos is gonna get thrown around, along with whatever I wish to use from other places.

One Piece: Saga of the Straw Hat Pirates

Prologue: Birth of the Úlfheðinn

 _An island in the furthest south reaches of East Blue, 19 years before Luffy sets sail for the first time_

Since the beginning of the day, at the very stroke of midnight, thunderstorms blanketed the sky around Ymir, lightning never ceasing to be present in the sky, nor the claps of thunder heard rolling cross the snow covered lands. A sled, pulled by ten wolves pounded towards a town. A man frantically whipped them further. His wife was soon to give birth, and lest the gods themselves stopped them, she would be tended by the best doctors in Yggdrasil. He could already see the massive World Tree over the next hill.

Willing the wolves on even further, the leapt over the hill, like Skaði herself was at their heels. The massive gates of the city loomed before them, and a group of guards moved to bar their path.

" _ **LET ME PASS!**_ " The words screamed out of his mouth, the force of them pushing the snow out of his path and the guards to their knees, clutching their weapons to stand upright. The gates themselves flew open to let them pass through to the town. The guards would have fought back, till they saw what the man wore. The whole skin of a white wolf.

When they arrived at the doctor, the man grabbed his wife and leaped off of the sled, having no time to reign the wolves, who stopped as soon as he let go of the reigns. Having no time to open the door, he smashed his way thru, screaming for a doctor.

 _Meanwhile, in the Council of Elders_

Much had been discussed this day. The talk of the meaning of the signs of Thor and Freyr had lasted since four that morning, and the great grandfather clock in the room had struck nine at nigh minutes ago. The Council of the Eight Lower Elders had debated over what this could mean. The Gods had not sent such a sign in ages, not since the World Government had decried them a land of Pirates eighty years ago. That had been when they had used their might to sink a Buster Call fleet numbering over two hundred ships strong. Ever since then, their had been a state of war between them. Could this be the gods defending them from another invasion? The last had been defeated by the might of Ymir's strongest, over twenty years ago, a force led by Monkey D. Garp himself. After that, not even a pinance had came from the Navy. The two High Elders and the High Chieftain had been secluded in the High Temple, consulting the runes for over seven hours. All through this time, the storm had become worse still.

"I say we beseech the gods themselves for answers! Surely they will tell us what this is a sign of!" The cry came from Yothun, youngest of the Eight, a mere hundred and ninety-eight.

"They would not answer us Yothun. The gods work in mysterious ways, and not even the High Elders always receive answers in direct ways. They will reveal their ways to us in their own time." That came from Heigan, the third oldest, at two hundred and ninety.

"This is not a normal sign my fellow elders. The mere fact the Aseiragan was taken into the High Temple's innermost chambers where Ask and Embla commune with Odin himself is a sign that this effect us more than we may ever know." The gentle rasp came from the eldest, Balthira, eldest at three-hundred and ninety-two, a woman that many say had fended off Freyja herself to stay in the heat off battle during the second attempt to wipe out the island. Though both her eyes had been lost to the fight, she seemed to be even more aware of what happened in the lands, as if Huginn an Muginn themselves came to feed her knowledge. Her word was revered almost as much as that of the High Elders, and that silenced the room. "I was an Elder far longer than most of you have lived, since Elga the Wise, Elder of my village two-hundred and fifty years ago. I recall the last time time such things happened. It was when the last great prophecies was spoken, of the coming of the one who would uncover the secrets of the world. But this storm... this is the mark of something to come."

It was with that that the doors to the great council hall were thrust open, with three figures walking through. The first two were the High Elders, Ask and Embla, the progenitors of the people of Ymir, who had lived for over five-thousand years, the most direct link between Ymir and her gods. They held on their faces a grim look of foreboding, but that was nothing compared to Aseiragan. His face held a look of terror, as if Ragnarok itself was soon to fall upon them. He took his seat at the head of the table, with the two elders flanking him. Ask and Embla were the first to speak, simultaneously, their ancient voices filling the hall.

"We have comuned with the gods, and they have answered our questions. They have said will shall be told what this means. So say the runes and visions. A messenger shall come to us, and all of this shall be revealed."

With that, the door open once more, and a figure, cloaked in blue, entered the room, his face shocking all, as he began to speak.

 _Seven Years later, at the High Temple_

"It is time, young warrior. The gods have spoken as o what is to be your challenge as a warrior. Freya herself has handpicked your challenger for you to defeat in combat. Ready your weapon." The voices of Ask and Embla spoke once more, after performing the rights to prepare him. He was garbed only in a leather loincloth, the war paint applied in the heraldry of his house, the wolfs blood drunk, mixed with mead, to awaken his inner beast. That the gods would deem his rite so interesting as to deem him worthy of their choice warrior showed great promise in his dreams to surpass the deeds of his father. He stood, removing his fathers great-sword from altar where it to had been sanctified. As he reached it, he could hear the steel sing the songs of its battles to him, from his fathers rites to his greatest battles. He would do this blade its honor, and complete the rites by sanctifying it in the first blood he would ever draw in true combat. Though the ceremony that surrounded the rites were complex, the task was simple. The Valkyries would descend into the temple arena, warrior in their arms, who would face the young warrior in a battle to the death. If the young warrior suceeded, whe would be deemed worthy as a true son of Ymir, and be able to go Aviking as a _víkingr_ , If he failed, the Yalkyries would bar him from Valhalla, and he would be an outcast forever. Though rare, there were some who had failed this challenge, and made up many of the bandit clans of the island. He would not fail though, as he performed the last of the rites, a personal prayer to the gods.

" _I am Ylfbert Gunnarson , son of Gunnar Hamundarson, Hero of Ymir, last of the Úlfheðinn of the last age of heroes. I beseech the Allfather and Thor Odinson,grant me the strength to prove myself a man worthy of my name. If it is thy wish, on some far future plains, my life shall I lay down, but in this arena, I shall fight against Fenrir himself to live!"_

His prayer finished, he looked up to see the Valkyries deliver his foe. He, like Ylfbert wore nothing but a loincloth, showing his nigh godly physic, taught knots of muscle lacing his figure. Long, black hair fell down from his head, reaching his shoulders. A mighty warhammer was clutched in his hands, and he spoke his challenge.

"I am Bjor Ironside, slayer of the dozen cities of Barbady, sinker of the Navy's Thrid Expeditionary Fleet, captain of the Iron-blood _víkingr._ I fell at the hands of twenty Devil Fruit users, and all of them went to Valhalla with me, slain by my warhammer _Bani_. Can you seek to do the same, young wolf?"

"I am Ylfbert, son of Gunner, last of the Úlfheðinn. I carry his blade in my hand, ancestral sword of my clan, Ulfbet, the Singing Sword, forged by the gods themselves. I shall once more anoint the blade with the blood of it's wielders first foe. Prepare thyself!"

With that, the two warriors launched into fierce combat. The young Ylfbert, trained by a legendary warrior knew the way to use his blade, using its great weight and his superior (to most normal men's) strength to swing the sword in and uppercut, forcing Bjor to block with the long steel handle of his hammer. Sparks flew from the point of contact, and Ask and Embla watched the battle, a look of awe on their faces unseen to the two warriors.

" _He knows not who he truly fights this day. He fights Ylfbert to match the strength he takes from this form, yet still he taps into his reserves to hold! What was wrought by fates hands in this child?"_

Bjor sought to use other parts of his body to his advantage, sweeping his feet under Ylfbert, aiming to throw him off for a hammer blow. Ylfbert was not knocked back by his sudden ill footing, and managed to block the brunt of the blow, but enough force was thrown into the swing to send him flying into the walls, imprinting his form into the stone. A cough, laced with blood came from Ylfbert, who quickly rolled to his side to avoid a leaping blow from his foe. Standing up, he saw that it was not merely internal bleeding, as a drip of blood fell from his forehead. He knew he would not leave unscathed, but this was far to soon. He would not be defeated so soon. In the corner of his eyes, a red tint began to take hold.

" _They show! They show so soon! The eyes! The eyes of the hamask state!"_

With a mighty cry, Vlfbert swung his sword once more, and hiss foe was the one who found himself adding to the architecture. He could feel something begin to take over in him, and in his ears he could hear the songs of his people sung loud and clear, a battle hymn to Thor.

" _Lord of the thunder please be my guide, before and after my last ride! I'll be your soldier serving the light, riding forever alive and proud !"_

" _So to it comes! The songs of the Valkyries themselves follow him! This is the second step!"_

Bjor, came to once more, trying to ready a blow from his hammer, but Ylfbert beat him to it, slicing clean through the head, a battle cry fir for Thor himself screaming from his lips. It was then that the red in his eyes covered all, as a mighty flash overtook all before him. But thru it all, he could hear one last thing, the scream of Ask and Embla.

" **And so it comes! The true birth of the new age! The next age of Sagas! The nest age of heroes! The next age! OF THE ÚLFHEÐINN!"**

 _Time skip, Four years before Luffy's first voyage_

 _HEADLINE_

 _LEGENDARY ISLAND OF YMIR PIRATES DESTROYED_

 _AFTER EIGHTY YEARS OF TERROR, A FULLY EQUIPED FLEET, NUMBERING EIGHT THOUSAND SHIPS LAID WASTE TO THE ISLAND, FOR TH SAKE OF THE WORLD!_

 _SECURITY CLEARANCE LEVEL: O5, FLEET ADMIRALS EYES ONLY_

 _To: Office of Fleet Admiral Sengoku_

 _From: Office of Naval Intelligence, Pirate Branch, Extraordinary Threats Division, Vice Admiral Rengoz_

 _Subject: Disappearance of the Island of Ymir_

By now Admiral, you will have no doubt heard of the destruction of the island seven days ago in the papers and Visual Den Den Mushi broadcasts. What you have no doubt deduced that this is a cover up. Contained in this file is every piece of information from the Buster Call fleet dispatched this time, from departure, to last communique from the island itself. Contained on this document however, is the highlights, and all data viewed pertinent, condensed to bullet point format.

-1: Unlike all other fleets, this one managed to land ground forces upon the island.

-2: Like in all encounters with pirates from Ymir, they fought to the last breath, newborn and elderly included.

-3: They formed a last line of defense around the massive tree central to the island, and according to the communications, some type of temple (potential Poneglyph inside?).

-4: Like all others, every attempt at shelling the island failed, shots seeming to be struck from the skies.

-5: Last report from the fleet was of breaching the temple.

-6: Nearby island report the sky "lighting up from horizon to horizon with a single bolt of lightning. Fast clippers dispatched from the nearest base, ten hour sail at maximum speed with minimal cargo reported finding the surrounding twenty miles of ocean and the island itself gone, water refusing to seal the hole. Area recommended to be quarantined, and at least one major base and Buster Call fleet built and stationed nearby.

-7: Fishermen on nearby island reported seeing a longboat of the island off the coast, with a single crewman rowing. All attempts to find him proved futile. Recommend placing watch out for such ship.

-8: Most disturbing of all: On an island roughly ten days travel by sail from the site, seventeen World Nobles were discovered on their pleasure ship, the _Eternal Sin_ by a supply ship from a nearby naval instillation. The ship was turned into an slaughterhouse, with their corpses littering the ship from end to end, along with all guards. None of the... hands bodies were found, though the escape vessel (the size of a second rate battleship) was not found anywhere nearby. There was one clue left to the identity of the attacker however: a metal plate, solid bronze, with a name carved into it: _**+VLFBERH+T.**_ A bounty has already been place on the name for 100 million Beri. No results yet, as we doubt the pirate would use the name in public, so we undoubtedly have to wait for his next act.

AN: Well folks, I figure that would be my toe in the waters of one piece. You'll just have to wait for me to write more to find out all of the holes here. After all, the manga doesn't reveal everything about it's characters and their origins at once, why should I? Hope to se ya soon!


End file.
